This invention relates to an electronic cycling switch or flasher for a series string of light emitting diodes (LED) which are dual polarity to flash a different color on each of the flashers outputs of three waveforms. Devices of the type according to the invention are generally used in connection with decorative lights, such as Christmas tree lights, to cause the LED's to flash and twinkle in various patterns. The prior art contains a number of cycling flashers, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,711 to Takahashi which discloses a control circuit for LED's to produce different color emission. The patent recognizes the effect of a cycling flasher emitting various voltages, frequencies and pulse widths to LEDs, but it does not disclose the cycling flasher of the instant invention which produces various waveforms, including positive and negative-going D.C. pulses, sinosoidal (A.C.).
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,575 to Smith et al. discloses a LED Christmas tree lighting system wherein various AC and DC control circuit are provided to drive the LEDs to emit three colors and intensity. This patent addresses the function of the instant invention, but is far more complex.